1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to transmission technology for communication interfaces, and more particularly to a display signal processing system, a circuit board, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With advantages of high-speed, low power consumption, and low electromagnetic radiation, the Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) signals are adopted to transmit a large amount data between a display panel and a display signal processing system in high frequency.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a typical display signal processing system. As shown, a V-by-One circuit 120 is adopted to obtain the LVDS signal. An image processing circuit 110 obtains the converted display signals from a signal source, and the V-by-One circuit 120 transforms the display signals to corresponding LVDS signals.
As the LVDS signals are serially transmitted and the display signals to be transmitted to the liquid crystal display include parallel image signals and control signals, the serially transmitted data has to be converted to he parallel data. In addition, as the pixel mapping sequences are different for transmission and reception, there are Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA) and Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) modes. JEIDA mode is the default mode of the V-by-One circuit 120. When there is a need to switch to the VESA mode, the image processing circuit 110 has to alter the driving capability, i.e., from high to low, by the I2C bus 130 so as to change the sequence of data mapping. The operation of such circuit is complex and the cost is relatively high.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a display signal processing system, a circuit board, and a liquid crystal display to overcome the above problems.